


Christmas Nights and Aurora Lights

by ireallylikespace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, College AU, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sirius is a good bro, and it's out in the open now, chapter titles rhyme, for Amy because she got me a great gift, i write a lot in tags, mario kart kills reference, not bad just fuck, pretty much the norm, there is most definitely mistletoe, there's some language, which im really proud of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallylikespace/pseuds/ireallylikespace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James' mother asked him if he was seeing someone, he really didn't expect it to turn out like this.<br/>(In which James goes on a quest to invite Lily to celebrate a Christmas with a twist, Lily learns to enjoy mischief and Sirius, alongside Remus, play scheming romantics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mapping Sites and Feline Frights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyevans_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyevans_7/gifts).



> As always this this is for the lovely Amy who is supportive of my writing and got excited over just a paragraph that i showed her c:  
> Sorry if this one isn't finished on Christmas, but it will definitely be completed by New Years!  
> Happy Holidays everyone! !

James wouldn't usually say he was a magnet to trouble making; that he kept his grades up, didn’t start fights on campus and generally tried to be likable.  
Alright who was he kidding, he sought out trouble on a daily basis, especially right now as he waited in the vents above Professor McGonagall’s office. Fidgeting in what little space there was to offer, James peered down at Sirius who was rifling through files frantically.  
"Hurry up Padfoot!" James' harsh tone cutting through the silence.  
"Alright, calm down, you're the one who wanted to do this in the first place." Sirius paused over a file, pulling it out to examine.  
"If I recall correctly, we _both_ wanted to do this for _Moony_ , who won't stop stressing until he knows his results. We're just getting his a bit earlier than-"  
A scuffle below sent James jumping back and hitting his head against the top of the vent. Mumbling obscenities, he crawled closer to the opening.  
"You okay?" James heard no answer.  
"Sirius?"  
Sirius' hands shot into view as he scrambled up back into the safety of the vent. Befuddled, James sat as Sirius regained his breath.  
"What happened?"  
A look of frustration spread across Sirius' face.  
"That fucking cat Prongs, I swear to god they're like telepathically connected and she's gonna _know_ it was us."  
"Don't be silly Pads it's just a cat! A cat that ruined the mission, mind you!"  
"Don't worry I got the mark, let's just get out of here before it climbs up into the vents with us."  
With a quick eye roll, James followed Sirius as they navigated through the ventilation. The boys knew it off by heart, but at the beginning had to map it out, going to a lot of trouble to make it as mysterious and spell bounding as possible.  
Climbing out near the cafeteria, James and Sirius skulk back to their dorm, ankle deep in snow and teeth chattering.  
"Moony coming to our house this year?" James kicked a soda can, watching it skip across the frozen pavement.  
"Yeah we're coming for the first week then going to his house for the second. That way we don't have to argue over whose family to visit."  
"It might be a great plan for you, but I'm stuck with mum and dad for a week."  
Sirius cackled, "The only downside to not staying the whole time is the awkward dinners I'm going to miss. But in all honesty, they're going to ask so many questions about your social life. And social is not excluding love life." James listened to Sirius explain an exaggerated dinner situation, groaning at the thought of anything involving topics outside of how his second year of college went.  
"Alright Padfoot, I get the picture! I'm fucked! No way to avoid it. Now let's hurry up and get home before my ass freezes for eternity." While his voice had a sharp tone to it, it didn't stop Sirius from elbowing James until he lost his internal battle and smiled at his friend. Climbing the stairs two at a time, the boys stumble onto their room's floor.  
Stomping their feet on the mat, they head inside their dark room, attempting to be as silent as possible. James heads to the bathroom only to be stopped by Sirius, raising his eyebrows in challenge. The silent argument lasts only so long before a mumble draws them to their senses.  
"Don't bother being quiet we heard you down the hall," James looks to Sirius grimacing, deciding to duck into the bathroom with his window of opportunity "also you can explain to me exactly why you were gone tomorrow."  
Sirius huffs, flopping down on his bed.  
"Yes Remus."  
"Go to sleep," Peter's mumbles this time, "I have an early class and would like to actually show up."  
James finishes getting ready for bed, brushing his teeth briskly to exit the ice cold of the bathroom tiles.  
Once James was settled, he brought the covers up to his neck, looking up at the ceiling with a grin.  
"Night boys, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"  
"Shut the bloody hell up James Potter!"  
☆☆☆  
The blaring alarm increased its volume, its screams becoming unbearable to three of the four boys. James is dimly aware of the sound stopping soon after he hears the shuffling footsteps of Peter and the click of the room's door. Returning to a state of denial, he feels the symptoms that come with barely three hours sleep. Accepting the inevitable fact that he had an early class (god why did he do this to himself), he tumbled out of bed, the sheets and quilts following.  
Regaining his senses, he hurried to get changed as the seconds ticked by. Knowing he would be late to class no matter what, he decided to stop by the cafeteria for hot chocolate. The icy wind bit at his exposed face as he made his way out and across to his class.  
Arriving at the door, he straightened his posture and sauntered in to what would be an already in progress class.  
Except it wasn't.  
With his usual seat taken, James had no choice but to sit in the second row, something very uncommon for him. Wanting an explanation for the lack of teacher, he glanced around for someone who would know it. And sure enough, right in front of him with her red hair cascading down her back; Lily Evans.  
Lily was the sought of person who would know the answer to almost anything, though wouldn't tell you if she didn't want to.  
On the occasions that James had talked to her, he was often left speechless, with Lily always knowing precisely what to say to his remarks.  
James hated it, he really did. Lily Evans got on his nerves constantly. It didn't stop him from liking her though, even in some cases made her more interesting. And if James had any feelings for her, well, he didn’t have to announce it to the world. Although James would admit that it would be nice if his feelings were reciprocated, but what they had now was satisfying enough for him.  
James leaned forward in his seat.  
"Hey Evans, what’s up with the lack of teacher? Too tired from the 100,000 word essay you handed in?"  
Lily turned a fraction in her seat, her expression lacking any amusement.  
"You should probably check your email more often, then you wouldn't have to go around and waste people's time asking a question that has an answer to it at your fingertips." As she talks her head tilts towards his computer, amusement clear on her face.  
"Thanks for that piece of information Evans, couldn't have done it without you!" James mock salutes to her.  
"Always a pleasure Potter."  
A quick search through his emails confirms that their professor won't be attending class today due to illness.  
"I don't get it," he mused out loud, "if class is cancelled why is everyone here?"  
In front of him Lily chuckles. Without turning she shakes her head.  
"My next class is here so I decided to study in this time and most of the people around us, just like you, hasn't gotten the memo."  
"Why don't you tell them?"  
"Why should I?"  
"You have the information."  
"As much as you I'm afraid. Why don't you enlighten them?"  
"Busy."  
"Doing what?"  
"Taking a nap, cover for me will you." It wasn't a question.  
Lily threw her had back and laughed, much to James' surprise.  
"Wow James, you really do make a girl feel special."  
"I try." Winking at Lily, he folded his arms and rested his head, intending to sleep.  
With his eyes closed he hears movement, guessing its Lily checking to see what he was doing.  
"You weren't joking."  
"No I wasn't," he yawned, eyes still shut, "only got three hours sleep."  
"Why is that? Up partying hard?"  
"Hmm not really, but if I told you I'd have to kill you." He grinned, noting the exaggerated sigh that came as a response.  
"So I'm guessing you did illegal activities once again?"  
"I wouldn't word it that way, but yes, I was seeking justice by coming to class super early."  
Lily snorted, and James smiled in triumph.  
"Wake me when class is over would you Lily?"  
He thought for a while that maybe she hadn't heard her, due to the long pause that had followed.  
Squinting his eyes open, he saw Lily closing studying him, a look of disbelief sketched on her features.  
"So, will you?" Lily snapped her attention to his voice, nodding.  
"I _guess so_ , I don't see why I have to go to _so much trouble_."  
Snickering at her remark, James was left to doze for the remainder of the lesson, blissfully unaware of what awaited him at home.  
☆☆☆  
After the long day of walking around a snowy campus, all James wanted was to go to bed. He was tired, his feet hurt, couldn’t feel his face and was positive that he would collapse before he could make it to his dorm.  
Stumbling into the warm artificial air, James sagged against the handrails of the stairs. With a heavy sigh, James began the journey of climbing three sets of stairs.  
When his hallway came into view James was aware of Sirius pacing back and forth, phone by his ear. Not taking much notice, James slammed open the door of their room and flung his backpack at the far wall. Flopping on his bed with no grace whatsoever, James threw a pillow over his head and screwed his eyes shut.  
That’s when he finally took notice that Sirius was talking on the phone. Which he never did. He texted. Unless of course he was talking to-  
Backtracking to the door frame, James peered down the hallway to see Sirius talking enthusiastically to whoever was on the other side of the phone. And James knew who was on the other end.  
James was contemplating making an escape through the window when he heard his name.  
“Yeah mum, James is staying the full two weeks… yeah, Remus thought it was a good idea… haha glad you agree with him. James?” Sirius turned to James, his grin increasing. Making frantic gestures, James retreats back, a sinking feeling in his gut as he saw Sirius edge closer.  
“Good timing, James just came back from classes, he’s right here… yep I’ll put him on. Say hit to dad for me!”  
James was handed the phone.  
“James?”  
“Hi mum!” He guessed he sounded overly cheerful but he couldn’t care less.  
“Honey, how are you?” James went into the hallway, pushing Sirius back inside their room.  
“I’m good, a bit tired but it’s the end of the year what do you expect.”  
“That’s why coming home for Christmas will give you boys a nice break.”  
James knew where the conversation was heading, and he dreaded the next few minutes.  
“It’s gonna be great mum, can’t wait to see you.”  
There was a pause on the other end.  
“James, Sirius is bringing Remus as always, do you by any chance have anyone you’re seeing? Sirius said that you haven’t been with anyone at all since college started? Is there no one you’re interested in?”  
Jaw tensed, James narrowed his eyes. Of course Sirius ratted him out, he wanted to see him suffer for the week James will be alone. And to think all he did was change his power point presentation for biology so that it was about animal costumes. It wasn’t even that bad.  
Wanting to one up Sirius, James was struck with a brilliant idea.  
“Well mum there is someone.”  
“But Sirius said you didn’t…”  
James racked his brain.  
That’s because we wanted to know for sure before we told anyone.”  
He heard his mum gasp in surprise.  
“Really? You have someone?”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“Oh James that’s wonderful, so it’s serious?”  
“Uh, yeah I think it might be.” James grinned, thinking that he may start an acting class on how to survive the holidays being single.  
“What’s she like?”  
“Beautiful, funny, she keeps me on my toes.”  
“She sounds lovely, she’s coming to our Christmas?”  
James panicked, his pace speeding up.  
“Uh, no, no, she has to go to her family Christmas. Already planned out and all.” James laughed, unsure of what else to do.  
“Nonsense, why don’t you do what Sirius and Remus are doing? Organise for both of you to come over here than to her family. Your father and I won’t mind only seeing you for a week, it gives us time to invite our friends over!” James knew that once Euphemia Potter got her mind set on an idea it wasn’t going to go unfinished.  
How was he supposed to find someone who would pretend to be his girlfriend and miss spending the holidays with her family? He knew no one who would actually do that for him.  
“Sure mum, that’s a great idea.” His voice came out weak, his exhaustion hitting him all at once.  
“Excellent, I’ll call back closer to Christmas to organise the plans and whatnot.”  
“Okay. I gotta go. Real tired. Love you mum.”  
“Love you too! Oh! Before you go.”  
“Yeah?”  
“What’s her name?”  
James couldn’t think. He didn’t plan this far ahead. Without any more consideration, James said the first thing that popped into his fatigued brain.  
“Lily Evans.”


	2. A Game of Maybes and Mights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is his usual confident self until unexpected exams arrive and starts his mission to win the friendship of Lily Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone gets two chapters to start off with

“Did you do something that you’re going to regret?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Did you do something that I’m going to regret asking about?”  
“Definitely.”  
After getting off the phone with his mother, James had dragged himself back into his room and hid under the covers, letting an nearly an hour past before Sirius got frustrated.  
Exposed after having his covers ripped off, James sat cross-legged on his bed, not attempting to look at Sirius directly in the eye.  
“What did you do Prongs? Find their credit card and go on a spending spree?”  
“No, it’s nothing like that? Why would you even make that suggestion?” Sirius was not amused by James avoidance of the problem and ignored him.  
They glared at each other for a minute before James surrendered.  
“Fine!”  
Sirius grinned mischievously.  
“I told mum I was seeing someone and they’d come next Christmas.”  
Sirius stared at him dumbfounded.  
“’Next Christmas’ is in less than a month Prongs!”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah,” Sirius mimicked, “you’re in denial. But is suppose you could work with that. Someone’s got to be willing.”  
“That’s not all.”  
Sirius laughed manically and didn’t regain his breath for a long time.  
“Of course it fucking isn’t!”  
“I specifically said the person I was seeing was Lily Evans.”  
Sirius nodded, mouth shut and continuing to nod.  
“You know what?”  
James cringed at the ground. “What?”  
He really didn’t want to hear any more, considering he still hadn’t told Remus, there was plenty more to come.  
“You’re fucked.”  
☆☆☆  
James had just settled in to his bed, the day’s events catching up to him, shutting his eyes and thinking about having only one last exam until Christmas break.  
One exam.  
”That is tomorrow!” James sprung upright, flinging out of bed, much to the annoyance of the other three boys.  
“It’s too late to study now Prongs.” Sirius groggy voice mumbled threw his covers.  
“It’s only 12. Plenty of time.”  
“That’s not what I meant Prongs.” James waited for Sirius to finish but the sound of snoring filled the silence.  
“What he was saying,” Remus started, “was that it’s too late to bother even trying. Anyway, isn’t it the subject you always miraculously do well in?”  
James grinned. “What chemistry?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I always pass I must admit.” He looked down at his textbook, deciding whether to study all night or get sleep.  
“Then get back to bed. I’m not being kept up to only increase your mark by five percent.”  
That being said, James launched himself back in to bed, grateful of Remus’ kind, kind words.  
☆☆☆  
James woke up to the idea of a plan. He was sure it would work, and if it didn’t… no, he had enough confidence in this plan to believe that it would work. All he needed to do was be Lily’s knight in shining armor. He could do that, easy. Wearing his nicest sweater and his jeans that had no holes, James sauntered off the class in high spirits. He would show Lily he was kind and valiant, and when she was about to swoon would swoop in and ask her to be his pretend girlfriend for a week. What could go wrong?  
James spotted Lily closing in on the door to the lecture. Swerving around people stapling posters on the wall and couples being overly clingy, James skidded in front of Lily just as her hand reached for the handle.  
Startled by the sudden appearance of James, Lily jumped back a step, confusion flashing across her face.  
James leaned over and opened the door, motioning with his other hand.  
“Lily, always a pleasure.” He held the door ajar, grinning in triumph as she walked through.  
“James, always a gentleman.” As Lily walked away James knew he had it in the bag. He was going to show Sirius he could retaliate. Her face when he greeted her said it all, smirk across-  
Wait.  
“Wait,” He turned Lily around to face him, her eyebrow raised, “was that a sarcastic remark?”  
“Wow, he has manners _and_ is perceptive, what are the chances folks.”  
“Hey, I’m trying my hardest to earn your friendship,” Lily’s smirk grew, “and maybe grow into a pretend relationship?”  
People bustled past them as the question floated in the air.  
Lily looked sincerely at him, “James…”  
“Yeah?”  
“No way. God, what a proposition. Straight after you _just held open a door_. Everyone does that.”  
James felt his cheeks flush, finding his seat in the second row and slouching in it. Lily found her seat next to a girl who was obviously the teacher’s pet, and turned to face James. She had a devilish grin spread over her face.  
“You really thought you’d get out of whatever trouble you’re in that easy?”  
James nodded dumbly. This was going to be harder than he thought. Close to calling a quits on this plan, James grinned to himself. Lily didn’t specifically say no. He still had a chance, and he would do whatever it takes to get Lily to like him. He could do this and make Lily see that he can try. Happy with his newfound knowledge of perseverance, James watched the teacher enter with a stack of papers.  
“Oh shit.” In his haste to put his new plan in action, James had forgotten to even so much as glance at his textbook.  
Lily swiveled around, glancing knowingly.  
“Forgot, huh?”  
“What do you think?” A test page was slapped down on his desk, with James seeing the first question. He didn’t know this. His chemistry streak was going to end today.  
“If it helps, the first answer is b.” James looked up to see Lily grin at him, tilting her head as she spoke.  
Grateful and happy for the answer, James winked at her and as the teacher told them to begin.  
☆☆☆  
“You’d think all of it was multiple choice, but no, write some equations and formulas. Brilliant!” James got out of his seat, rubbing his aching wrist, and followed Lily out of the classroom.  
“If you would have studied you might have noticed we were going to do equations.” Lily, with James trailing behind, headed to the cafeteria. Weaving through the crowds, James considered thanking her profusely for the first answer.  
“If she didn’t like me she wouldn’t do it,” he contemplated while whispering to himself, “on the other hand, she could have told me the wrong answer…”  
James looked up to see Lily picking up a packet of chips someone ahead of her dropped. She gave it to the boy straight away.  
“But she wouldn’t do that.” James mused a bit more as Lily went to find a seat. Once she had claimed one, James sat across from her.  
“Still here trying to woo me James?”  
“Maybe. But more importantly I came to thank you.” James held out his hand, letting Lily decide what next to do.  
“It really wasn’t anything that big. Just one answer.” Lily’s confusion only made James chuckle.  
“Trust me, it’s was big for me. So… thank you. I appreciate it.”  
Lily shook his hand, her hands warm and soft but her grip was firm.  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Hey what classes do you have next?”  
Lily frowned, “I don’t think I have anything for a while.”  
“Same. Wanna hang around for a bit?” James’ hopeful smile beaming at Lily. Lily sat and furrowed her brows, ultimately deciding when she smirked back.  
“Sure thing, but you can be the conversation starter.”  
James puckered his lips and narrowed his eyes.  
_Conversation starter, conversation starter…_  
“I know! Want to play truth or dare? Nothing bad though, cross my heart.” James even did the motion to swear he wasn’t going to do anything.  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
“Fine. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” As James declared that, Lily raised her eyebrow.  
“Wouldn’t have pegged you for a truth person.”  
“I’m full of surprises!”  
“Oh, I have no doubt you are,” Lily scoffed, “but anyway; what’s the favor you want me to do?”  
Fuck.  
“Well, um, you see… My parents think I have a girlfriend and I need someone to come to my house for a week and celebrate Christmas?” The whole confession came out in a rush, resulting in Lily staring at him in disbelief.  
“Why not ask someone else? I have no doubt others would line up around the block for you.”  
“You see,” James tried to find a way to put it without confessing too much, “I think it would be fun, we always talk in class and I know you’re cool. And there’s also the fact that others would do it solely to get with me. You, on the other hand, won’t, and we can be friends which seems alright.”  
James stopped talking before he would go into too much detail on complimenting Lily Evans, so left her to talk.  
“Well, I didn’t expect that,” Lily mumbled, “but we don’t really know each other. I can see why you don’t want someone else to come because you don’t actually want a girlfriend out of this.”  
James smiled tightly, but not because of what she was saying, it was what she wasn’t saying. She thought James didn’t want a girlfriend and that he wanted to be single. It wasn’t it, that’s for sure. And her implying that meant she didn’t reciprocate any of the feelings he had. At all.  
“James?”  
At the sound of Lily’s voice James snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her intently.  
“Huh?”  
“I asked if you still wanted to play truth or dare.”  
“Oh! Yeah. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Would you, if the circumstances were all right and everything, come to Christmas with me?”  
“No James, I am not answering that! Stop asking like this. Maybe try a little bit harder.” Lily sounded exasperated, but her eyes were bright.  
“Okay then, another truth?”  
“Hmm. No. How about a dare?”  
James grinned widely, rubbing his hands together.  
“Show me the last email you got.”  
A pause.  
“That’s it? And here I thought you were the master of mischief?”  
“I’m going easy on you. So see you gonna show me?”  
Sighing, Lily pulled out her laptop and searched through to find were her emails were.  
“Honestly, all my emails are just teachers or me sending tasks, not that big- huh. That’s strange.”  
“What?” James leaned over to try and see the screen but failed.  
“It’s from Professor Slughorn. I just got asked to go to his office.”  
“Who?”  
Lily sighed. “Our chemistry teacher, who gave us a test literally an hour ago.”  
“Oh, that guy.”  
“Yeah… well I better get going.” Lily went to stand up, hovering over the table.  
“I’ll meet you back here?”  
James grinned devilishly.  
“We still have a game of truth or dare don’t we?”  
Nodding to herself, Lily waved and went in the direction that they had come from.  
James watched until she couldn’t be seen through the crowd, filled with the joy of knowing that Lily wanted to spend time for him.  
“Better start making better dares I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter will most likely be post by tomorrow and will have some action [and not that type of action gross. That's for later chapters ;) ]  
> as always, all mistakes are my own so forgive me.


	3. Wrongs, Rights and Mischievous Midnights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily become criminal masterminds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to not keeping my promise of it being posted earlier, i have made it longer than usual.  
> Enjoy!

When Lily left to see their chemistry teacher, James expected her to be back with a packet of chocolates and a ‘good job on acing the test!’ gift basket. What he didn’t expect was to wait for an hour, with each minute making his anxiety for Lily stronger. Unconsciously tapping his foot on the hard floor, he grew restless. Walking over to a vending machine and fishing around his pockets for loose change, James was unaware of a presence behind him.  
“Do I know you?”  
Jumping three feet in the air, James spun to see Sirius leaning against the soda machine.  
“Never fails, Prongs. Never. Fails.”  
“Yeah, yeah, it’s only because I didn’t see you coming.”  
Sirius’ faced James with a smug expression, his casual stance forgotten as he edged closer to James.  
“Why are you so tense? It’s like you were defusing a bomb.”  
James rubbed his face, groaning inwardly. “I just-… Lily had to go to the teacher an hour ago and _still isn’t back_.”  
At the mention of Lily, Sirius eyebrows shot up.  
“No way, you’re actually trying to get her to go?”  
“What other choice do I have?”  
“Hmm,” Sirius pouted, then snapped his fingers, “the truth perhaps?”  
Shaking his head, James knew that option wasn’t even… an option, really. But that wasn’t what was bothering James.  
“You don’t think she lied about it just to get out of here?” Biting his lip, he looked up to Sirius, his face dumbfounded.  
“Why would you care? If she doesn’t she doesn’t and if she does-“. Sirius stopped, looking over James’ shoulder. Turning, James was just about to question his actions when Lily’s red hair weaved through the thinning crowd. She was heading to the table. Which he wasn’t at.  
James pushed Sirius to one of the exits, “Go, I’m busy. Annoy your boyfriend.”  
Shrugging, Sirius left James. He didn’t waste any time to get to the table, sliding into a seat seconds before Lily arrived.  
“Where’s the gift basket?” His curious intentions receiving something he didn’t anticipate.  
Lily looked up at him and frowned, but not her usual, ‘What are you doing?’ frown. She was frowning as if someone had just told her chemistry was a big lie.  
“Lily, what’s up?” James started to become uneasy, hoping it wasn’t something bad.  
Lily breathed in then paused, looking as I she didn’t know where to start.  
“I went to Professor Slughorn’s office and the girl I sit next to in class?”  
James nodded, remembering how excited she was for that fucking exam.  
“Her name is Blair. She had gone to him straight after class accusing me of, well, cheating.”  
James’ eyes widened. “What’d you say?”  
Lily huffed, folding her arms on the table.  
“No, of course. I told him I studied for weeks and knew what I was doing. He didn’t looked convinced and then told me that he had read both of our exams and they were identical, even in extended responses. He believed Blair over me and the exam won’t go to my overall marks. ” Lily frowned down at the shiny surface, refusing to say anything more. Angry at hearing the turn of events, James was aggravated by the idea a teacher would think Lily, _of all people_ , would choose to cheat and make another person have to deal with this sought of shit.  
James scoffed, causing Lily to raise an eyebrow.   
“This is fucking bullshit. Absolute bullshit.”  
Lily raised the other eyebrow at James’ outburst, a small smirk replacing her frown.  
“What can you do about it? Things like this happen.”  
Lily looked up at James and froze. Pointing at his face, she started shaking he head.  
“No, James, _nothing you can do about it_.”   
“Yeah, you’re right,” James sighed, “nothing I can do about it. But something _we_ can do about it!”  
James laughed, gleeful that he managed to get Lily back to her normal self. Waggling his eyebrows, Lily smirked, all the defense she had from this situation gone.  
“I suppose we could. I know I would never be suspected of anything. But you, I don’t want you getting involved in this. I don’t want to drag you into anything bad and get in trouble.” Her voice had become soft as she looked up at James, smile apprehensive at what she was saying.  
James felt honored. Lily didn’t want him to risk getting into trouble for something involving her. James straightened his back and tilted his head to the side. Holding his hand open to Lily, he cleared his throat.  
“Miss Evans, I would gladly partake in what may be illegal activities. The question is; will you?”  
Soon James’ hand held Lily’s smaller one, shaking vigorously and grinning from ear to ear.  
“And so, it begins.”  
☆☆☆   
Exchanging details and bidding the other farewell for the day, James headed back to his dorm, with all of his classes done for the day.   
James arrived to the sound of bickering, with Remus and Sirius on opposite sides of the room, attempting to find whatever objects that were within reach to peg at one another.  
A textbook flew by his head as he sat on his bed.  
“This all started because of you Padfoot!”  
“I’ll have you know I _never_ suggested such things. He decided on his own.”  
James crossed his arms and leant against the wall.  
“What’s this all about?” The moment the words passed his lips, Remus spun around with a concerned look on his face.  
“Hi Prongs, we were just discussing Christmas plans-“.  
“I told him, mate.”  
James threw his hands up in the air, exasperated by the commotion that this has caused.  
“Look, Moony, it’s perfectly fine. I’ve got this under control.”  
“I don’t know. Padfoot said that you are actually going to go through with it. What good would lying do in this situation? Just say to your mum that you made a mistake.” While his words were stern, his gentle voice lessened the blow.   
Until Sirius joined in.  
“Yeah Prongs, tell mum you lied, see how that goes for you!” Sirius looked as if he was the cat that got the canary, not hiding the fact that he was wining.  
“Oh, don’t you bloody start!”  
“Why so moody Moony?”  
“Because of this fucking fiasco that has occurred because I left you two to call your mum.” Remus headed to the door, mumbling about having to keep surveillance.   
Leaving James and Sirius to grimace, James’ eyes followed Sirius as he picked up their ammunition of stationery used minutes before.  
Pulling out his phone, James hovered over the contact with Lily’s name, yet to have a picture. He knew that he and Lily were starting to leave their relationship of acquaintances who bantered to something more, but he didn’t know what. It seemed like Lily genuinely like James when he wasn’t a total dick, and James could admit that he usually came across overconfident, arrogant and cocky, but he wasn’t _just that_. The only people who knew that he wasn’t like that twenty-four-seven were his parents and his three friends. Maybe this interaction between the two could give Lily the evidence she needed to know that they could have fun, that they could enjoy the holidays together.   
“Evidence.”  
“What are you blabbering on about Prongs?”  
“Nothing, just a thing.” Sirius rolled his eyes, mouthing what James had just said in mockery.   
Without stalling more than necessary, James sent Lily a text.  
 **[4:57PM] JAMES: dont know if you know this…but i have a plan that will prove your innocence**  
James tossed his phone onto his mattress and went to the bathroom. Returning, James saw his screen light up. Looking to see Sirius sorting through the mess in their room, James dived for his phone.  
 **[5:02PM] LILY: Is that so?**   
James contemplated on how to tell her, to go straight ahead and just text it. Or maybe get to know her even more?  
 **[5:06PM] LILY: ‘,:) well?**  
Chuckling at the face Lily sent, James decided what he would do.  
 **[5:09PM] JAMES: i cant tell you all of the facts now there is wayyy too much information  
[5:10PM] JAMES: plus our phones could be tapped and we are giving away everything  
[5:12PM] LILY: what on earth do you suppose we do!?**  
Even half way across the dorm, James could sense Lily’s smirk.  
 **[5:14PM] JAMES: easy, we have to meet at a secret location that only we know of and can easily access it at any time  
[5:15PM] LILY: the cafeteria then?  
[5:16PM] JAMES: of course. Tomorrow after classes?  
[5:17PM] LILY: im in Potter**  
James, ecstatic that she agreed, fist pumped the air before settling again.   
**[5:19PM] JAMES: lets make ‘em pay Evans ;)**  
☆☆☆   
The quiet hushed voices of the four boys died down as it came closer to midnight, one by one becoming silent in the dark glow of their room. James sat staring at the ceiling, the glow in the dark star stickers giving a faint light and casting it across the roof. Settling down, James was aware of a bright light illuminating his bedside table, a faint buzz reverberating against the wood.  
 **[12:09AM] LILY: I know its late but I hope you realise that tomorrow isn’t a date  
[12:10AM] JAMES: of course it is  
[12:11AM] JAMES: it’s the 12th. How could it not be a date? And here I thought you were the smart one  
[12:13AM] LILY: oh ha ha, very clever James. Too bad you cant take that smarts to an exam  
[12:14AM] JAMES: ouch im gonna have to go roll in snow now to cool that burn  
[12:16AM] LILY: don’t forget a coat! Don’t want you catching a cold and not being able to make it to our meeting  
[12:19AM] JAMES: that all you could come up with? meeting? What are we? CEOs?  
[12:22AM] LILY: yeah whatever you say, just promise me you aren’t categorising tomorrow as a date  
[12:23AM] JAMES: okay, it isnt a date. good?  
[12:25AM] LILY: good  
[12:26AM] LILY: because its really a pretend date. come on, at least call it the right thing! bring your fake manners! Oh…wait a second… you already do**  
James snorted, clamping his hand over his mouth to stop the noise. Soon his snort turned into a giggle, making it harder to control the noise escaping him.  
“Shut the fuck up, Prongs, before I shove that phone down your throat!” Sirius sleep ridden voice made James calm down, soon releasing his hand from his face. He didn’t know why he found it funny, could be that he was sleep deprived, but he loved it anyway. He guessed Lily Evans had that effect on him.   
**[12:31AM] JAMES: night Lily  
[12:32AM] LILY: night James**  
☆☆☆  
James was excited for their meeting. He got up early, gathered all resources he would need to convince Lily of the plan, and headed off to class. That’s when he realised he would have to wait _until after class_ to get to the cafeteria. And that will be hours away. So, for the first time in the history of James Potter, actively participated in class discussions. Sure, the teachers were weary at first because they knew his usual remarks, so it came quite a surprise that he wasn’t causing trouble. He found refreshing; teachers eagerly asking his opinion and humming their approval. James would confess to himself that maybe it was a good thing that would let people see another side of James Potter, and maybe earn the respect off Lily.  
James also found that class isn’t as excruciating when you _actually listened_. Who would have thought?  
In high spirits after class after class of positive praise, James bopped into the cafeteria to see Lily already at their table. _Huh, their table_. Had a nice ring to it. Pulling out sheets of paper with scribbled notes attached, James dropped them in front of Lily, smirking at her raised eyebrow.  
“What’s this?” She scooted her chair to face him, James still rummaging through the piles.  
Finding the sheet he needed, he handed it to Lily.  
“Your ticket to freedom. It’s something me and the boys came up with last year.”  
“Is this… a map of the ventilation system?”  
“Sure is. We call it the Marauders Map. I’ll go into more detail about that another time. Right now, I have a plan.”  
“I’m all ears.” Gesturing with her hands, she cued James to begin.  
“Well,” James took a deep breath, “I remembered last night that this isn’t the only case that has featured Blair. I had forgotten that, while in my first year of history, Blair had accused another top student of cheating.”  
“So you’re saying she has done the exact same thing?”  
“Ah, yes. But how did I know?” He paused dramatically, waiting for Lily to ask.  
“I don’t know James, that’s why you are the one talking.”   
James rolled his eyes and continued. “Both times that Blair had been involved had some strong connections. Both occurred at the end of the Christmas holidays. I believe this is a case due to the accusation would be rushed so the teacher’s would just assume she was the one telling the truth. The teacher’s wouldn’t have delved deeper, because, come on, it’s almost Christmas. They don’t want to work anymore than they have to.”  
Lily frowned at James.  
“I don’t know, maybe it’s just a coincidence that she’s been involved?”  
“Don’t you find it strange that she is the teacher’s pet in every single class? As soon as the teacher likes someone better than the rest of the class, it’s biased.”  
“Professor Slughorn likes me enough.”  
James paused.  
“Yes, but I don’t know why he chose her. Never mind that; Lily, you didn’t do it. Which means there is only one other person who could have.”  
Lily narrowed her eyes, head tilting to the side as she eyed the map.  
“So what are you saying?”  
James grinned, glad Lily was considering this idea.  
“What I’m suggesting we do is find evidence. Now, that means finding last year’s history records and our recent exam, and if we have enough time; get her records and search for any other similar cases.”  
“So we’re breaking in to the offices of our professors?”  
“Yep.”  
“What if we get caught?”  
James rifled through his pile to find a timetable.  
“We won’t. A while back we made a chart indicating who will be in what office, whether security is there, if a janitor has to clean a room or anything. Trust me, no one will be catching us.”  
Lily’s warm smile made James beam, knowing that she was actually going to do this.  
“What day is the best? That will give us enough time to go to the history office and back to Slughorn’s?”  
James’ jaw tensed.  
“That’s the thing.”  
“What? Is it tonight?” Lily joked, only pausing to see James didn’t say anything back. Lily’s jaw dropped as she continued to stare at James, and he was starting to get worried.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
☆☆☆  
It took James a while to convince Lily. He had to admit, even he wouldn’t normally go do things like this without planning twenty-four hours in advance. Only when he explained that it was the best opportunity and that they didn’t have a lot of time before break that she agreed. After that, all they had to do was plan where they would meet and how they would go about things. The light of the sun was beginning to go behind the horizon when the two left the cafeteria, agreeing to meet back there when midnight struck.  
Now James was in his bed, under the covers, and fully dressed. Watching the clock hit 11:45, James had a swift glance at the others to see if they were asleep. Positive that they wouldn’t notice, he slipped through the door without a sound.  
 **[11:48PM] LILY: you there?  
[11:49PM] JAMES: almost, just had to make sure everyone was asleep  
[11:53PM] LILY: if everything goes to shit tonight im telling the police that you kidnapped me  
[11:54PM] JAMES: they wouldn’t believe that at all  
[11:56PM] LILY: wanna bet?**  
James came to a stop outside the cafeteria doors, blowing hot air on his hands and rubbing them together. Shifting the backpack on his shoulders he looked around, not seeing anyone in sight. Waiting, James looked at his phone, going through a text his mum sent earlier that he hadn’t bothered to read.  
 **[05:38PM] MUM: Hello! Just wanted to check if you were still okay for the 21st. I’m looking forward to meeting Lily! See you soon xxx**  
Rolling his eyes and deciding to send a text back first thing in the morning, James checked the time.  
 **[12:01AM] JAMES: im here if you wanted to know**  
He stared at his screen waiting for a reply, but nothing came. Huffing, James started to pull his beanie over his ears more when something grabbed his arm. Shrieking, James jumped back to see a mischievous Lily staring back at him.  
“Lily! Jesus! I think I’m going into cardiac arrest!” His voice came out high pitched and cracked, much to his embarrassment and Lily’s joy.  
“Oh, calm down James, I had to wait out here for ages so I decided payback was required.”  
With his heart wildly beating in his chest and heavy panting bringing clouds of smoke from his mouth, James chuckled.  
“I suppose that makes sense,” he breathed, “shall we begin our quest?”  
Nodding at him, James lead Lily to a small cover over what was clearly the entrance to the ventilation. Bringing out a screw driver, James made quick work on the cover and within minute landed on the ground with a thud.  
“Ladies first.” James motioned for Lily to go.  
“In case you have forgotten; this is my first illegal activity I have joined in. But by all means, if you want us to get lost in there, I’ll happily go first.”  
James snickered as he made his way into the vents. Turning on his flashlight, James crawled through the tight space, with Lily close behind. After several twists and turns, James found the opening he was looking for. Halting, he turned to Lily and handed her his backpack. James moved the lid so that it hung perpendicular to the floor, allowing him to see that the office was clear.  
“What’s her last name start with again?” James peered down at the cabinet in the corner.  
“Uh, S.”  
“Okay,” James stalled, turning to Lily with a smirk, “kiss for good luck?”  
“Don’t push your luck or I’ll push you down into that office.” Lily deadpanned, the threat causing James to giggle. In one swift movement, James slid into the office, landing perfectly on his feet. Gazing up, he saw Lily watching intently at him. They both continued to stare at each other, only ceasing when Lily blinked twice.  
“Are you going to stand there all night or…?”  
“Alright, alright, persistent much?” He made his way over to the cabinet, opening the draw labelled ‘2014’. Pulling it open, James’ moved his fingers across the files, stopping only when Blair’s file came into view. Opening it, James flicked through the contents, pausing when he saw a test paper with a report attached to it. Skimming over the brisk description, James closed the cabinet with the file in hand. Throwing it up to Lily, James made sure the floor surrounding him was empty.  
“Make way.”  
Hearing Lily back up, James jumped, grabbing hold of the ledge and pulling himself up. Once back up in the vent, James was handed the test and placed it into a folder marked ‘evidence’. Satisfied, James snuck a glance at Lily, who at the time had the biggest grin on her face. Moving forward James was about to speak when he heard the echoes of whistling. Stopping at motioning for Lily to be quiet, James listened closely as the sound faded away.  
“Security,” James whispered, “but don’t worry they never go further than this way and only check the hallways because the offices are locked.” With a wink James continued forward, hearing Lily tsk at him. When he reaches Slughorn’s office, James repeats the steps that he had done minutes ago to open the lid. Slipping down once more, James made his way to the desk, knowing the most recent exam would be there. After sorting through a messy pile, James found both Lily and Blair’s exams stuck together, Slughorn’s report attached.  
“Hey, pass me the ‘evidence’.”  
Handing him the folder, James slid in the rest of the exam and brought out a letter from his pocket. Pleased that everything was accounted for, James placed the folder in the middle of the desk and was about to neaten the pile closest for it to be seen straight away-  
“James!”  
He had no time to move as he saw his shadow cast across the wall opposite to him. He had went in knowing that the window on the door had no shutters drawn and had forgotten that security had the occasional roam.   
Not turning and grateful for his beanie and hood, James leaped up into the opening, feet scrambling to find purchase as Lily dragged him up into the vent. Hearing the commotion of the person below trying to get in the office, James and Lily wasted no time in scuttling back the way they came, not bothering trying to be discreet.  
“You said no one was going to catch us!” Lily hissed as James directed her to take a left.  
“Look, sometimes they change up their routine – take another left – but I swear I didn’t know. Don’t worry they don’t know the layout to the vents.”  
James slammed in to Lily’s back, about to make hundreds of apologies, when she clamped her hand over his mouth. Through the slits in another opening ahead, a beam of light scanned the vent. The person must have known they would still be in the vents. The silence was deafening as the light remained, although that wasn’t what James was concerned about. Heart slamming against his ribcage, all he could comprehend was how close Lily was and the fact that _she had her hand on his mouth_. Feeling just a bit light-headed, James hadn’t noticed that they were in darkness.   
“James?”  
Suddenly the warmth near his mouth was gone as Lily removed her hand. Shaking his head, James tilted his head to another vent, turning to follow that path. They were quiet as they scurried through the vents, more aware that they could be caught. Adrenaline raced through James’ system, everything becoming heightened, meaning at first he didn’t register the cold breeze ahead. Seeing the light of a street lamp, he turned around and faced Lily, a nervous smile plaguing his features. Lily began to open her mouth to speak but before she could, he kicked out the cover, backing out into the freezing wind. Helping Lily out, the two ran from the building. The sound of the boots slatting against the snow was the only noise on the campus. Soon James saw the familiar building housing the cafeteria and grabbed Lily’s hand to take her under the cover. Christmas lights hung above cast light over the two, Lily’s face illuminated and her hair almost glowing. It was only when they had made it safely to the cover that the previous events were remembered.  
Looking down at Lily’s mortified expression, James began to laugh, face beaming brightly at Lily. At first Lily shook her head with a crooked smile, refusing to join in, but soon the relief of not getting caught got the better of her.  
Lily’s laughter filled the now snowy air, happily content with staying under the cover with James. He glanced down to see Lily’s radiant smile.  
“That was close.” James shuffled closer as he whispered, feeling her radiating with warmth.  
“Yeah it was.” Even though not a soul was in sight, they whispered as if they were speaking a secret.  
They were silent as they soaked up the sight of the campus in its pristine transformation. Biting his lip, James considered if now would be the right time.  
“Lily?”  
Staring at the faint glow the Christmas Lights offered, she hummed her approval to continue.  
James cleared his thought.  
“Will you come and celebrate Christmas with my family?” James knew he was begging, but he didn’t care, he really wanted her to go.   
Lily was quiet, seeming to find a loose thread on her jumper interesting. After what was only minutes but stretched on for what felt like hours, she huffed.   
“Fine – if you put it that way. Next time don’t proposition a girl by asking her to be your fake girlfriend.” Lily raised her eyebrows at him, smug look on her face.  
"Don't you mean 'pretend', Evans?" Lily pouted, with James’ laugh echoing around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own so please forgive me  
> also feel free to comment or come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://tiltheendoftheoneliner.tumblr.com)  
> thanks!


	4. Surprising Insights and Welcome Invites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road Trip! (plus the pretend couple begin pretending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i didn't post this chapter sooner, a lot has been going on.  
> Anyway, hope you're enjoying 2016 and can't wait to post more c:  
> (also this is the chapter with mario kart kills ref so please ignore it I'm immature)

James navigated through the hallways as he gained speed. With most of the crowd heading in the opposite direction, he was finding it difficult to get where he needed to be on time. Hopping over someone whose books were scattered over the floor, he made a beeline for the science faculty. Having received a text from Lily under an hour ago, James wasted no time in getting to Slughorn’s office, jumping out of bed before even Peter woke for his morning schedule. He was tired, yes that’s what happens when you get to bed at two in the morning, but he didn’t care the slightest. Last night had been amazing.  
Sure, they nearly got busted, and sure, it was fucking freezing, but none of that mattered. What mattered was Lily agreed to spend Christmas with him.  
James reached the door labelled with Slughorn’s name in gold, peering through the glass window. From what he could see, Slughorn was at his desk and Lily was sitting opposite, not able to see her face. James couldn’t see if what was happening was good or bad, with Slughorn’s features having no drastic emotion. Except for a small frown. Gnawing on his lip, James looked away, nerves getting the better of him. Lily could be getting told off, but how could he know she assisted? If anyone should be in there, it should be him. After all, he made it no secret who wrote the letter inside the ‘evidence’ folder.  
After Lily had agreed to be his pretend girlfriend, they didn’t move from the spot under the cover for at least an hour. They didn’t talk, just stood there, keeping warm in the freezing midnight air. Lily had looked at him at one point, confusion on her face, soon shaking it off and calling it a night. Leaving it at that wasn’t a good idea on James’ part, spending the next hour concerned she had changed her mind. Only when he woke up to his phone buzzing did he see her text.  
**[8:02AM] LILY: just got an email from Slughorn to come to his office. Wish me luck**  
James’ heart had skipped a beat in that moment. Was she going to get into more trouble than previously? And if she did it would be his fault.  
**[8:04AM] JAMES: I don’t have to wish you luck, you’ll do fine. I’ll be waiting outside his office when you’re done.**  
Now, standing beside Slughorn’s office, the confidence that he had mustered on the walk here had vanished, leaving him with his doubts.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the office door. Snapping his head up, James saw Lily look around until their eyes locked and walked over. Her face was emotionless and James was having a heart attack, he was sure of it.  
“How’d it go?” He was sure she could see the worry on his face because before long her face broke out into a huge grin.  
“I got my marks. It worked!” Closing the gap between them, Lily wrapped her arms around him. Surprised, James moved his hands to rest against her back, rocking her from side to side.  
They stayed like that for a while, embracing in the busy crowd, not noticing the world outside of their bubble. Realizing what he was doing, and Lily seemed to as well, the two broke their hug, awkwardly shifting to have their own personal space.  
“Um, so?” James raked his hands through his hair, desperate to find a topic to get rid of the growing tension.  
“Mr. Potter, a word?” Professor Slughorn was gazing around his door at the two of them, eyebrows raised in question.  
“Of course, Professor.” Turning to see Lily, James shrugged, following Slughorn into his office.  
Having a brief look around, James took note that everything look how it was last night, minus the shadows. Slughorn sat in his overstuffed chair, most likely observing James flitted glance of the chair opposite.  
“Don’t bother taking a seat, this will only be quick.”  
Gulping then covering it up by clearing his throat, James nodded, movements slow as if a predator was in the room. “What can I do for you Professor?”  
“I couldn’t help but notice that this morning, on my desk, in a folder marked ‘evidence’, was a letter addressed to me… from you.” _Oh, that’s what this is about._  
“That’s correct, sir.” James’ jaw tensed, gaze dropping to the floor.  
“So I take it, as said by the letter, you acted alone in this… how did you put it? ‘Act of revenge’?”  
“Yes, sir. I saw how gutted Lily was and took actions into my own hands.” James knew he was believable. It wasn’t his first time in this position of trying to squirm out of trouble. He usually just did it for him and the boys, never anyone else.  
“You can calm down, Mr. Potter. You aren’t in trouble. In fact, I should thank you for your investigation into the matter. It has brought to light a few over cases with Miss Sinclair.” James stifled a laugh, having only just heard Blair’s last name. Blair Sinclair. Honestly, the parents should have seen what that would do to a child.  
Professor Slughorn sighed, James remembering what was happening.  
“As I said, I should thank you. I won’t though, as what you did is considered illegal, and has been very difficult to explain to a certain security guard why he saw a silhouette in my office,” he paused, looking to James with a small frown, “so I am letting this slide as a warning. You may have been valiant this time, though I do hope you come to me _in my work hours_ to address any issues in my class. What you did for Miss Evans was admirable, and I can see why she trusts you, just do not do it again. Are we clear?”  
“Crystal, sir,” James went to turn around, narrowing his eyes, “sir?”  
Slughorn nodded for him to finish.  
“What do you mean about Miss Evans?”  
Slughorn chuckled, “She refused to have the blame solely on you and confessed she had joined you in your actions. But I see that you chose to remain silent on the issue. So that is why I believe she trusts you.”  
“Thank you, sir.” James went as Slughorn motioned him out of his office.  
Closing the door behind him, he looked to see Lily with her arms crossed.  
“Was that about the letter?”  
James’ laughed weakly. “You knew about that, huh?”  
Lily smiled.  
“Yes, I want to say thank you.”  
“My pleasure, Evans.” They began walking to the cafeteria, dawdling through the crowd.  
“Oh, James?”  
“Yep?”  
“Don’t _ever again_ write a letter dobbing yourself in when I’m involved. Okay?” Her smile was sweet but her eyes were serious.  
James nodded furiously, knowing that that was the last time he would do that.  
“Yes, ma’am.” He saluted, standing as straight as he could.  
Lily huffed, laughing as James refused to move until she said so.  
☆☆☆  
“We should celebrate.” James confessed through a eating what was left of his food.  
Lily rolled her eyes. “How so? All we did was get the all clear from being punished.  
“Yeah, yeah, but seriously, I could get a party popper and set it off and we can dance around in triumph.”  
Lily snorted, “Low budget, I presume?”  
“Yeah, Christmas gifts took a big bite in my savings.” Which reminded James.  
“Which reminds me…” At James’ tone, Lily sighed. Nodding, she let him continue.  
“We have to prepare you for Christmas with the Potters. It has a TM and everything.”  
“Okay then, what do you propose we do? We have to get the facts straight of course, no point in being separated and saying to completely different answers.”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” James mused, stroking his chin for the extra effect, “I suppose that leaves us with one choice.”  
Lily raised her eyebrows.  
“We get to know each other.” Winking at her, James watched as Lily covered her face, stifling what was a very loud groan.  
“No but seriously, what’s your favourite colour?”  
Lily peeked out from behind her hands, smirk hidden but James knew it was there.  
“And so it begins…”  
☆☆☆  
Over the next week, James and Lily learnt as much about each other as two people who have been together for six to seven months would know. Lily claimed that this would allow them leg room to use the cherished, ‘Really? I didn’t know that about you,’ card on his parents. With endless meet ups at the cafeteria and constant texts, the two slowly became accustomed to one another. By day three, James could name Lily’s parents and sister’s name (which he knew would be needed as his mother tended to be very intrigued with others’ lives).  
To James’ surprise, he found out that Slughorn had invited Lily to a Christmas party just the day after the ‘act of revenge’, seeing as she had been wrongfully accused.  
“Wow, Lily, looks like you’re going to be his favourite person now. Not only do you ace all the tests and exams, you now showed him how much of a badass you are!”  
“Oh, shut up.” There was no harshness in her voice, and taking the blush into consideration, James knew she had appreciated the compliment.  
All the while this was happening, the slow, steady build up to friendship, James frequently had to deal with the growing and unmistakable feelings he had for Lily Evans. He dealt with it at the time, as anyone would in this situation, squashing those emotions down until this was all over. Remus always talked about how you should always be aware of your emotions and how it can help you keep control of your life. James _was very aware_ of his emotions, yet he _just couldn’t control them._  
And not to mention he was probably completely obvious.  
**[3:37PM] LILY: who was your last girlfriend?  
** **[3:40PM] JAMES: what has this got to do with you being my girlfriend?  
** **[3:43PM] LILY: in case we meet her and I know who to ‘hate’. Also you forgot the fake in front of girlfriend**  
In that moment James had felt his face heat up, which never happened, and he tried to climb out of the metaphorical hole he had fallen in.  
**[3:45PM] JAMES: ha ha, I may have. But have you considered that I am testing out my acting skills  
** **[3:48PM] LILY: ha ha hadn’t crossed my mind**  
**[3:50PM] JAMES: and the answer to your question is my last girlfriend was in high school and she’s off somewhere out of the country. No need to ‘hate’ her**  
**[3:52PM] LILY: okay I get it, no need to worry. So you really haven’t gone out with anyone since high school? Haven’t you been interested in anyone?**  
_You_. He had actually written it, but thank the lord he hadn’t sent it while on autopilot.  
**[3:55PM] JAMES: no one too interesting, but what about you? I could ask the same thing.**  
**[3:57PM] LILY: ah touché  
** All James had to do was control his emotion for just one more week, and maybe he won’t be as fucked as he think he might.  
☆☆☆  
“You are _not_ wearing that sweater Sirius.”  
“Why the hell not? I don’t see the big deal Remus.”  
“ _I am not greeting your mother when you are next to me wearing a sweater with ’dick 2 bomb lol’ on it._ ”  
Sirius flinched at Remus, looking at James for support but he wouldn’t get any. Shaking his head with a sly grin, Sirius’ eyes were wide. It was a wonder James even saw his reaction, not with the attention seeking hot pink sweater he had on announcing what Remus had earlier said.  
“Yikes, Moony, might want to calm down a bit. I’ll take it off before I get there, relax.”  
“Glad that’s settled, although I don’t know why you still wear the bloody thing.”  
“It’s warm. Plus, the joke behind it is outstanding.” James watched as Remus tried to hide a smile, only lasting for several seconds before he was back to business.  
“We have enough gas to get there?” Remus dragged the boy’s suitcases over by the door.  
“Hmm, might need to refill halfway or so.” Sirius considered, taking in to account the likely events they stop to grab something to eat.  
“Wait, you did pick up the rental car didn’t you?”  
A look of horror spread over Sirius face, with James looking on as if this was the last time he would see him alive. James was praying that Sirius would survive to make it to Christmas dinner, interrupted when Remus began laughing his ass off, both James and Sirius gaining composure.  
“I knew you wouldn’t get it so I did yesterday. ‘ _Yikes, Padfoot, might want to calm down a bit._ ’” Mockery filled his voice, James smirking at Sirius disbelieving look. Remus’ laughter was unrelenting until three soft knocks on their door indicated their last road trip member had arrived.  
Straightening up and ignoring the snickers from behind him, James opened the door to see Lily standing there holding a suitcase and bright red hair hidden by a hoodie.  
Helping her in through the door, Lily wiped her hands on her jeans, she smiled up at the boys with her hand held in front of her.  
“I’m Lily, you must be Remus and Sirius,” both boys eagerly stepped forward, shaking her hand enthusiastically as they exchanged greetings.  
“I’m Remus. Nice to meet you, James has mentioned you quite a bit.” James didn’t miss the smirk Lily sent James’ way, shaking his head minutely with a grin.  
“Sirius. Nice to finally meet my sister-in-law – no wait – pretend sister-in-law!” Lily nodded at Sirius with a laugh, Sirius grinning profusely between her and James.  
“Alright, now that introductions are over, let’s hit the road. Gotta get there by tea time.” James herded everyone out of the room, wanting to keep Sirius and Remus from saying anything more.  
☆☆☆  
As the city soon made way to vast country, James rested his head against the glass, watching the snow filled fields and hills occupy him. Beside him he felt Lily shift in her sleep, having announced she was taking a nap due to the early wake up call. Remus and Sirius were up front bickering, Remus facing the road as Sirius had his feet on the dash. Bad 70s music drifted through the air, volume so low you had to listen careful to catch the tune. James was lost in thought when he was unwillingly pulled into Sirius and Remus’ conversation.  
“Say Prongs, have you and Lily figured out the basics for this week?” Remus pondered, causing Sirius to turn and face James, intrigued with what he had to say.  
“Sure, I know the basics, her favourite colour, first pet, etcetera, and etcetera.” James went back to looking at the view, ignorant to the silent conversation the boys were having. James only stirred when he heard a thud followed by a yelp.  
“Everything okay?” James peered between the two headrests.  
“Spot on.” Sirius quipped, facing forward.  
“Fine.” Remus added.  
A few minutes passed as James watched the two boys stew in their own thoughts. Ahead a sign indicated the nearest gas station was a mile away.  
“Oh we need petrol. And food! Remus and I will go get that and you stay with Lily, she is still asleep.”  
Without any further information and Remus’ blank expression, James figured it was a couple’s thing that was bothering them.  
“Yeah okay, just get something good to eat.”  
Pulling in to the station, James watched as Remus and Sirius got out in unison, meeting on Remus side as he filled the petrol tank. Unable to hear them, James watched as their lips moved at a rapid pace, wondering what on earth was happening. Remus looked exasperated as Sirius gestured back at the car, hands waving this way and that. The argument ended with Remus huffing and apparently agreeing with whatever Sirius had argued.  
Watching their retreating figures, James was startled when he turned to see Lily awake.  
“What just happened?” Her yawn affecting her question.  
“Beats the crap out of me. Probably a dating thing,” James squinted at the two in the small shop, “although they’re acting awfully sinister.”  
Lily chuckled, looking to face James.  
“Hey, I forgot to ask before, but why does Sirius and Remus go to your parents with you?”  
James paused, considering how he should word it.  
“Remus started coming ever since him and Sirius got their act together and finally got together. He’s been coming here since we were eighteen.”  
“And Sirius?”  
James frowned, feeling somewhat puzzled.  
“Well, you see, we’ve always been friends, us three and Peter, since we were eleven. Sirius was always at my house when we were younger, and mum loved him to bits. One day she found out that his family treated him terribly, and took him in. We were sixteen and he’s been in our family ever since.”  
Lily nodded thoughtfully, a small smile on her face. She obviously saw how uncomfortable James was with this topic, resting her hand on his knee. James just nodded back, unsure what to say.  
“Your mum must be a wonderful women, I’m really glad I get to meet her tonight.”  
James felt his chest tighten, feelings stirring inside of him. James knew this would be a huge step for people who were actual couples, let alone pretend. Although something told James that Lily would appear perfect to his mum.  
“Yeah,” he whispered with a distant look and kind smile, “me too.”  
☆☆☆  
The sun had set and proceeded to darken the skies, the streetlights giving the majority of the light. It was evening when they pulled up into the driveway of a two story house. While it wasn’t extravagant, it did hold a certain air to it. James always used to say his house was a mansion, and while his mother and father were very well to do, tended to be modest about it.  
As soon as Remus turned off the engine, Sirius was jumping out of the car to knock on the door. James knew that it would be unlocked, but his mum always did like manners. With Sirius out of the picture, that left the three to unpack the bags from the trunk and shuffle to the door under the weight. Climbing up the stairs to the entrance brought a wave of nostalgia for James, all the days he would race home from school and the weekends when he would wait for the ice-cream truck. Smiling fondly, James turned to see Lily watching him, a timid smile appearing as soon as he caught what she was doing.  
Before James could remark, the door opened swiftly, the warmth and smell of roast turkey filing the air.  
Standing there in an apron was none other than Euphemia Potter.  
“Oh, Sirius it’s so good to see you! I hope the trip was nice.” She brought Sirius in for a hug, his response muffled to the others but apparently perfectly clear to her.  
“That’s wonderful. Remus! I’m glad you could make it I made chocolate cake just for you.”  
Remus pecked Euphemia on the cheek, smiling bashfully.  
“You shouldn’t have.”  
“Really, no trouble at all. James, honey, how are you?” James reached over and hugged his mum, warmth clear in her voice. Breaking away, Euphemia peered over James’ shoulder to where Lily was standing, her hands folded in front of her.  
“You must be Lily.” She floated over to Lily, hugging her, Lily returning it equally enthusiastic.  
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. James has only said brilliant things about you.”  
“Oh, I hope so. And might I add although I heard from James twice in the last month, it hasn’t stopped him from gushing about you.” She smiled warmly at Lily and turned to the sound of James’ gasp.  
“Mum I _did not_ -“  
“Sure you didn’t. Now, more importantly I have made a lovely dinner that has been waiting in the oven.”  
“Oh, Mrs. Potter you shouldn’t have.” Lily looked absolutely honoured, and on the inside James was gushing to himself about her.  
“Just call me Euphemia, and it was no trouble at all. I do it all the time the boys come back. But unlike them you have manners. Hope you boys pay attention to that.”  
Euphemia beckoned them inside, the boys mumbling complaints while Lily giggled. Entering, James was bombarded by the sound of carols and the sight of candles, knowing his mother always went over the top on Christmas. Euphemia turned to them, noticing the bags.  
“Let us help with that. Just leave it by the stairs and Fleamont will get that and put it in your rooms. Fleamont!”  
A sound came from the living room. “Yes?”  
“Could you get the kids bags to their rooms?”  
Fleamont appeared in the doorway, walking forward to stop by Euphemia’s side. James knew his parents were older than most kid’s parents at his age, but he could hardly care because they were the kindest people he knew.  
“Nice to see you boys,” as he said that he gave each one a brisk hug, “and nice to finally meet you Lily, James has said-“  
“Yep, dad, we heard that from mum already. Good to see you too, by the way.”  
Fleamont grinned and with a wink at an also grinning Lily, took their bags upstairs. Standing awkwardly in the hall, Euphemia ushered them into the dining room, pointing out where they would sit. Across from Remus and Sirius, James helped Lily into her seat, much to the delight of his mother. Pushing in her chair, James went to sit down when his mother grabbed him by his wrist, leading him to the kitchen.  
“Get the turkey, would you, James? It’s much too heavy for me. Your father even struggled. You boys sure do eat.”  
James began to pick it up and was stopped by his mum, who had pulled him into another hug, kissing his cheek. Pulling back, James saw his mother’s eyes filled with tears.  
“Oh, James, I’m so happy for you. She seems lovely.” She dabbed a handkerchief at her face, getting back to business. “Come on, it’s going cold.”  
Shaking his head with a smile, James carried the dish out into the living room. Fleamont was sitting at the head of the table, which James placed the turkey. His mother sat at the opposite end, her apron now discarded. When James finally sat, they began to serve their dinner. Next to him, Lily took a sip of her water, smile barely hidden behind the glass. They ate in silence for a while, fixed on their full plates, before Euphemia gently cleared her throat.  
“So how long have you two been together?” James smiled at the question, knowing they were prepared for whatever came their way.  
“6 months,” Lily answered, “although, technically 5 as it took a month for him to actually ask.” Lily giggled, Euphemia joining in.  
“How did you meet, then?”  
_Shit_. James forgot about that. Looking over at Remus in a panic, he saw him and Sirius going silent. He thought back to their argument about ‘the basics’. And he knew that Remus wanted to tell but was stopped. Sending a glare to an innocent looking Sirius, James was about to make up a story when Lily sighed.  
“You wouldn’t believe that we actually ended up together after we first met.”  
Euphemia chuckled, “Go on, I’d like to hear.”  
“Well,” Lily put her food to the side, everyone, including James, eager to listen, “it had been a week since our class together, chemistry, had started, and I was late because my alarm didn't go off. Turns out when I got there my seat was taken, so I had no choice but to sit at the back. And the only spot left was next to James.” Lily motioned to him, smiling. James knew this story, it was how they actually met. And boy, did it leave an impression.  
“So, I walk up to him and ask if the seat was taken. I had only got a brief glimpse of him from the front so I didn’t notice how…nice looking he was.” Lily blushed, James’ mother giggling.  
“And his response, and I quote, ‘No, it is right there.’” Now I wasn’t expecting that, a joke about a chair being kidnapped, but I stood my ground. Well, rather, sat. I looked over to him, and replied, ‘Of course it is. It’s bolted to the floor. Where else would it be?’ He had seemed flustered after that remark and I remember feeling triumphant for standing my ground. I had disliked him _immensely_ , praying that I would never have to sit near him again. But the next day I was surprised that he came up to me and talked. Of course he was his usual self, and I ended up slapping him, I can’t remember why, but I did. As soon as I did it I went to apologise but he had this dumb grin on his face. After that he was persistent and he started to grow on me until I realised I had feelings for him. And it turns out he did too.” Lily looked down at her food, having realised she had talked for quite a while. Meanwhile, James, was shocked. He didn’t think that Lily would remember that incident. And what was it that she said about him being nice-looking? He was lost in thought, missing a part of the conversation.  
“And that’s when you became a couple?”  
“Yeah,” Lily slid her hand under the table and placed her hand in James’. He looked down, his face flushing. Flustered, James glanced to see Lily was looking at him weird.  
At the end of the table his mum let out a happy sigh and his dad laughed.  
“Glad to see you with someone James. Especially a lovely girl like Lily.” James barely heard what he was saying focused on their entwined hands. Lily didn’t have to do that. But she did. Felling hopeful that maybe she felt the same way, he was hit with the realisation that she was pretending, just like she promised. Clearing his throat, James nodded absently.  
“Thanks dad, I’m glad she chose me.”  
The conversation turned light after that, Fleamont making jokes and everyone laughing at the punchline. Remus talked about how he aced most of his exams and Sirius explained how worried Remus had been the last month before break. Dinner soon turned to desert and to Remus’ enjoyment, was a chocolate cake.  
“Now this isn’t the one I made you.” Euphemia mentioned to Remus  
“It isn’t?” Remus looked at her with wonder.  
“No, this doesn’t have the white and dark chocolate. Just milk.”  
“Oh, thank you so much!”  
James laughed, covering it with a cough. Remus was acting like he’d won the lottery. He knew his mum was a great cook but Remus was ecstatic.  
With their plates cleared and bellies full, Euphemia let them go off to bed if they were tired from the trip. Remus and Sirius said their goodnights and left for Sirius’ room. Lily and James stayed at the table, unaware that they still had their hands together.  
☆☆☆  
Lily cackled as James retold a story from his first year of college, with his mum and dad joining. They had been talking for hours, reminiscing and talking about things James guessed couples talked about. When Lily’s laugh turned into a yawn, he knew it was getting late.  
“We should head to bed.” He mumbled, a yawn escaping his lips as if it were contagious.  
Lily nodded, “Yeah, I’m pretty tired from the trip up here,” she turned to face Euphemia, then Fleamont, “thank you so much for letting me stay the week. Dinner was wonderful and so was dessert.”  
Euphemia placed her hand on Lily’s, eyes bright.  
“It was our pleasure, Lily. Thank you for coming and sharing Christmas with us,” she looked between the two, “now off to bed, otherwise you might not get up until noon!”  
Lily got out of her chair, leaving James’ hand cold and empty. Following her to the stairs, Lily allowed him to lead the way. After climbing the stairs, he directed Lily to the first door on the left, opening it. His bedroom wasn’t cluttered like it used to be in his childhood. Everything was still there, but instead it was clean and well kept. In the middle of the room was a double bed and James went around to the side expecting a mattress.  
“It’s not here?” James frantically began searching under his bed, only to find it clear.  
“What’s not here?” Lily showed concern, going to stand behind James as he crawled under the bed. He didn’t need to because he saw it wasn’t there, but he was desperate to find it. Plus he didn’t want to have to face Lily when he said what he was thinking.  
“I had a mattress for when people would stay over but it’s gone.” As soon as he said it, he knew Lily would get the hint. He couldn’t ask his parents for a spare because then this whole act would be busted.  
“James, don’t worry, we can share the bed. It’s a double – James would you get out from under there?” Lily huffed and bent down to get a glimpse of James hiding under the bed.  
Excepting defeat, James shimmied out and stood up, brushing the dust of his clothes.  
“No, it’s fine. I’ll get a quilt from the cupboard and sleep on the floor.”  
Lily rolled her eyes. “It’s not like we’re actually going out. It’s fine, it’s just sharing a bed. It’s nothing.”  
Except it wasn’t nothing for James. He knew if he slept in the same bed as Lily he wouldn’t get any sleep, sitting up and wondering if this was using her because she didn’t know he actually liked her. He didn’t know what to do.  
“Um, I kick in my sleep a lot,” he said lamely, “and I talk too.”  
Something crossed Lily’s face, but James couldn’t quite understand it. It looked like rejection, but before he could clearly know the expression, Lily sighed heavily and went to her bag.  
“Okay, I’ll have a shower and get ready for bed. Which way is the bathroom?”  
☆☆☆  
James sat in his makeshift bed, looking at the door and waiting for Lily. He hadn’t bothered having a shower, brushing his teeth in another bathroom and getting changed. He had turned the lights off, wanting to just leave the conversation in the shadows.  
The door creaked open and light illuminated the room.  
“James?” she whispered, making it hard for James to hear.  
“Yeah, I’m awake.”  
“Okay um, you know,” she saw the pleading in James’ face, biting her lip she went to the bed and pulled the covers back. Once she settled, James heard her turn to face where he was sleeping, although he was on the ground.  
“Goodnight, James.”  
“Night, Lily.”  
James didn’t know how long he was up for, tossing and turning, only that by the time he felt droopy, Lily was in a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any mistakes are my own so i'm sorry.  
> Plus the next chapters might be as long as 3 and 4 as i have become really invested in this story and i'm enjoying writing it (hope you are enjoying reading it!).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own and thank you for reading!


End file.
